


Pick-up lines

by Cinnabunni



Series: Parkner One-shots and stories [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Relationship, Harley loves his boyfriend, M/M, Peter is a dork, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Peter tries to use a pick-up line on his boyfriend.





	Pick-up lines

"Hey, Harley!" Peter yelled out, which caught Harley's attention, and walked over to him.

"Hey, darlin'. What 'cha up to?" Harley asked, but Peter ignored the question and continued to speak.

"Are you from Tennessee?" He asked, as blush crept up on his face. Harley cocked his head to the side.

"Uh, yeah. But I thought you already knew that, since like, we first met-"

"Because you're the only ten I see!"

Complete silence filled the air as Harley gave a blank stare to Peter, and Peter was trying to hide his face with his hands, his face completely red all over. Harley grabbed Peter's hands and pushed them down, causing Peter look back up at him.

Harley was now smiling, holding in his laugh. He pressed his lips against  Peter's, Peter slightly surprised by the action. Harley then pulled back, making Peter pout. Then, Peter was completely confused and surprised when his boyfriend burst out with laughter. He was shaking from laughing.

"I-I-oh my god! I'm literally cryin' right now!" Harley just continued to laugh, which made Peter turn red from embarrassment.

"H-hey! I know it was bad, but it wasn't _that_  bad." Harley's laughs subsided into small giggles.

"Y'know, even though I lived in Tennessee all my life, I have _never_ heard that pick-up line before." Harley gave Peter a small peck on the cheek. "You always show me something new everyday, sweetheart." Peter smiled up at him.

"what kind of pick-up lines do they have down there?" Harley chuckled.

"That, Peter, you shall learn about a different time."

**Author's Note:**

> Like last time, this is very short. Even shorter than the last one, but I feel like this is good. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
